


【Damijay/Timjay】Collide.

by Blameonme



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Marriage, Omega Jason Todd, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blameonme/pseuds/Blameonme
Summary: “事实上，这里还有另外一个传闻……”“什么？”达米安转过头看着提姆。“……他们说红头罩是个omega。”
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 152





	【Damijay/Timjay】Collide.

**Author's Note:**

> 逆序ABO／蝙蝠米／红罗宾提／红头罩桶／3P预警。  
> 跟之前那篇相似的世界观，但是不同的AU，总之他们三个结婚了。

＊  
“那个叫红头罩的家伙是谁？”

提姆·德雷克掀了掀眼皮，停下手边的工作看了一眼达米安·韦恩，刚刚结束夜巡工作的蝙蝠侠像一阵飓风一样卷进蝙蝠洞，嘴角的肌肉紧绷着。他没有正面回答他的问题，反而先端起咖啡杯不紧不慢地喝了一口。

“你也见过他了？”

达米安把制服外套随手丢在地毯上，裹上暗红的干涸血迹和尘土的披风像只被揉皱的垃圾袋。他用完全相反的语气夸赞了一句：“是啊，令人印象深刻。”

提姆从电脑后探出头，语气有点幸灾乐祸：“看起来不是一次愉快的见面。”

“但是还不够看，他只不过运气好跑得快了点。少废话了，德雷克。”达米安翻了个白眼，“到底有没有他的资料？”

“他是不久前突然出现的，之前从来没听说过他。但从他在短短几周内就掌控了整个哥谭市的毒品交易的表现来看，红头罩对哥谭了如指掌。”提姆在键盘上敲了几下，屏幕上亮起模糊的监控录像截图。“很明显他是在哥谭长大的。”

达米安抬起头盯着那几段监控录像时，提姆也一起看了过去，当然，每一帧画面他都谙熟于心，他可以为自己辩护说这是为了研究新的对手，但显然事实并非如此。

那个自称“红头罩”的家伙拧腰干脆利落地踢在持枪的恶棍的下巴，一手提起另一个人的衣领把他掼到墙上。格洛克手枪从腰间的枪带滑到他掌心里，枪声在寂静的小巷里咆哮起来。他的枪法很准，每次扣动扳机都会命中目标，持枪的手几乎没有颤抖。他稍显单薄的身形简直像猎豹一样优雅而矫健，流畅的肌肉线条在每个牵扯的动作之间舒展。

提姆得承认他看得有点太入神了，但不是每个人都能把战斗变成一场危险而迷人的舞蹈。达米安的形容没错。令人印象深刻。同时也非常眼熟。

“绝对接受过两年以上的专业训练。”达米安紧紧盯着红头罩的动作，又把几个镜头倒回去仔细观察了几遍，“他把几种武术动作结合得很顺畅。”他眯起倒映着荧光的绿眼睛，做出了笃定的判断。

这跟提姆的想法差不多。“看上去眼熟吗？”红罗宾挑了挑眉。

“有点。”达米安回答道，“但我还不能确定这种格斗术究竟来自哪里。”

“事实上，这里还有另外一个传闻……”提姆有些犹疑地说道，手里的钢笔在指尖快速地转了几圈。

“什么？”达米安关掉视频，转过头看着提姆。

“……他们说红头罩是个omega。”

*  
哦，每个人都知道达米安讨厌omega。

跟他的父亲，哥谭最著名的花花公子截然相反，达米安会在晚宴上跟主动凑上来的姑娘们调情，但很少带哪个人回家。在有兴趣得到上流社会青睐的人私下流传的名单里，就连一向洁身自好、没有绯闻缠身的提姆·德雷克的优先级都比达米安高。

关于他讨厌omega这件事情，有很多解释或者荒诞的猜测，按照达米安对提姆的说法，“这能为其他人省下很多费尽心机用信息素勾引我的麻烦”，当然大家更愿意相信的是“他那方面有问题”或者“他被一个omega伤透了心留下创伤应激障碍”。

……而后一种说法某种程度上来说没错。

*  
“我捡到了一个omega。”

“什么？”

提姆猛地抬起头，好像那颗顶尖的大脑没能立刻理解达米安的意思。

“我捡到了一个omega。”达米安发出一个弹舌音，不耐烦地重复了一遍刚才的话。“现在他被我放在蝙蝠洞。”

放。这个动词听上去没那么正常。更加确切的说法——在提姆跟着达米安走进蝙蝠洞，看到那个被麻绳捆起手脚扔在地上的男孩时——显然应该是绑。看上去才十四五岁的黑发男孩有点惊恐地瞪着达米安，连叫都没叫一声，胶带把他的嘴巴封了起来，从那双跳跃着怒火的蓝眼睛来看，如果他可以的话，他会破口大骂的。

“这是……怎么回事？”提姆发现自己的声音有点结巴。他担忧等会omega人权协会就会打电话过来控告他们触犯的种种法条——虐待、绑架和非法囚禁，毕竟按照现在各个性别的悬殊比例，随随便便捡到omega的几率几乎是零。他想知道达米安到底干了什么。

“这小子偷东西被我抓到。”达米安轻描淡写地回答道，“刚好有几个早就盯上他的人渣跟在后面，被我一起解决了。”

“但这并不是他出现在这里的理由。”提姆指出，他弯下腰把男孩扶了起来放到椅子上——他那么轻那么瘦，在提姆怀里抖得像一只实验台上血管被打进空气的兔子——撕掉嘴巴上的胶带。

下一秒男孩就声嘶力竭地大叫起来：“操你的蝙蝠侠！！”他瞪着眼前的两个alpha，犯罪巷里摸爬滚打的生存本能迅速做出了判断，在体格和性别上显然他都处于劣势，但因为恐惧而退缩才不是他的行事风格，他色厉内荏地咒骂：“强奸犯！变态恋童癖！放开我！”

达米安表情不动如山，反正他只是暂时穿上制服代替父亲夜巡而已，骂蝙蝠侠跟他有什么关系？

提姆没忍住笑了一声，他现在可以理解达米安为什么要把人给带回蝙蝠洞了，男孩身上来自街头的野性难驯和可爱的鲁莽大胆简直就是他们这种人的反面。他指了指自己，不怀好意地恐吓道：“可是你现在看到了我们面具下的脸，你觉得我们还会让你走吗？”

男孩猛地闭上了嘴巴，咒骂声消失在喉咙里。他睁大双眼，看看提姆，又转头看看抱臂站在一旁的达米安，恐惧的表情终于在他脸上变得清晰起来。他小声说道：“你们要干什么？”

提姆拍了拍他的肩膀：“只是聊聊。”

*  
“这里是红罗宾。我在鲍维里街发现了红头罩。”

提姆从滴水兽上轻捷地一跃而下，哥谭夜晚的都市传说令人恐惧，那道黑披风大概是所有恶棍的噩梦，他能理解，但这仍然不能解释红头罩看到他之后反应为什么那么激烈。

“操，见鬼！”他敏锐地注意到红头罩整个人片刻的僵直，伴随一句脱口而出的脏话，他毫不犹豫地转身就跑。

连提姆都被他当机立断的举动弄了个措手不及，如果对方奋起反抗，那很正常，甚至通过这几天的观察，提姆的演算让他意识到自己只有一半的把握能在不危及对方性命的前提下制服红头罩。他被训练得太棒了，好像有与生俱来的战斗天赋。

但是，直接逃跑，认真的？

提姆追了上去。他灵活、不假思索地穿过蛛网般的小巷的动作，再次强调了他对这一带了如指掌的事实。不远处停着一辆红头罩的机车。提姆清楚自己会在下一个路口被甩掉——

“我找到他了。”

——如果不是达米安也在的话。

跟看到红罗宾在眼前出现不同，蝙蝠侠的神出鬼没显然真的吓到了他，红头罩躲开达米安的拳头，迅速地开了几枪阻止他靠近，转身打算换条路，但不幸地发现自己迎上了提姆的长棍。

前面是红罗宾，背后是蝙蝠侠。红头罩低声咒骂着，觉得这幅画面简直眼熟得见鬼。他从腰间摸出留作退路的烟雾弹，而提姆反应极快地一脚踢在他的手腕上，达米安从背后勒住他的脖颈，手指卡在面罩的边缘，一伸手就可以撬开红头罩用作伪装的外壳。

提姆甚至没注意到他下意识地屏住了呼吸。

*  
“没错，你得知道，在布鲁斯不在地球的时候，我们没法给他一个合法的身份。”提姆合上书看着达米安，“别说我们还不够可以收养的年龄，就算年龄足够，法律也不允许没有伴侣的alpha收养omega。”

达米安的指节敲击着椅子扶手：“父亲什么时候回来？”

提姆说：“我刚刚联络过布鲁斯，半年之内恐怕不行。”

被拎到韦恩庄园的杰森·陶德从最初的震惊反应过来之后，就坐在一旁百无聊赖地摆弄茶几上的装饰品，半心半意地听那两个家伙的争论。知道蝙蝠侠的真实身份是哥谭的花花公子布鲁斯·韦恩这件事的确让他震惊，但话说回来，这些所谓的上流社会跟他一个街头偷窃为生的人又有什么关系？如果不是他知道了他们的真实身份，杰森希望他们可以把他重新丢回街头。

“你觉得呢，”达米安突然停下来，看向黑发男孩，“陶德？”

“什么？”杰森愣了一下，他根本没听见他们刚才在说什么，大概又是什么关于监护人、领养规定还有性别平等法的废话。“都行。”

达米安立刻转过头，得意地扬了扬眉毛，用一副“看？我说什么来着”的挑衅表情冲着提姆。而提姆看上去有点惊愕。

——如果他现在想知道他到底答应了什么，是不是为时已晚？

杰森·陶德茫然地坐在桌前，面对工作人员微笑着递过来的申请结婚许可证迟迟没有签字。温柔的姑娘脸上的表情从祝福开始慢慢变成疑虑，趁着达米安和提姆坐在另一端时冲他眨了眨眼，压低声音告诉他，如果是被挟持过来的话市政厅可以为他提供法律援助。

达米安签完字之后，转过头看着杰森：“怎么，不会写自己名字了？”

操。他嘲讽的语气听得杰森火大，男孩大声反驳回去：“除非我的手断掉！”他抓起笔刷刷签上了自己的名字，把那张表格拍到达米安面前。

提姆合上笔盖，走了过来：“婚礼安排在下周。”他注意到杰森瞪圆的眼睛，“不用担心，只是走个过场。想要解决你的身份问题，这是最简单的方法。”

“如果满一年之后你反悔了的话，我们还可以离婚。”但杰森不觉得提姆脸上的表情也是这么说的。

……如果还想知道什么后续的话，布鲁斯从太空回来知道他的两个儿子绑了个刚分化的（也就是说刚到法定结婚年龄的）omega结婚的消息之后，达米安和提姆被罚加训整整一个月。

*  
“你逃学了？”

“嗯哼。”杰森在电话那一端不置可否地回答道。

“为什么？”

“拜托——”达米安看不到，但他知道陶德一定在翻白眼，杰森故意拖长了尾音，“你知道这种omega集中营的课有多无聊吗？我没有一拳揍在那个老师脸上已经很有涵养了。”

是omega学院。但是算了，达米安对纠正他这件事毫无兴趣。每个登记在册的omega都必须强制接受为期一年的教育，但大多数omega刚分化就被接了过去，杰森之前甚至没有官方承认的身份，所以现在他的年龄和桀骜不驯的性格在那里大概格格不入。

“你们老师打电话过来让我‘教育’一下你。”

“操。”杰森脱口而出：“我他妈是你妻子，又不是你儿子。”这句因为顺口所以不经大脑思考的话刚从嘴边冒出来他就后悔了，失言产生的恼羞成怒让他猛地甩上了电话：“总之让我回去，想都别想！”

而当时达米安显然没有意识到这个“回去”的范围，指的是哥谭。

*  
“操你妈！我说操你妈！放开我！”

杰森紧咬着牙，从喉咙里吼出威胁的咆哮。达米安和提姆把他从蝙蝠车上拖下来简直就像拖一只麻袋。这整件事简直都他妈见鬼，他就知道他不应该再踏入哥谭，不应该正面对上蝙蝠侠和红罗宾，最关键的是，不应该忘记在头罩内设置被强制取下自动放电的程序。

这直接导致的后果是他们俩看到那张红头罩下年轻而熟悉的面孔时，二话不说就把他塞进了蝙蝠车。杰森发誓这辈子这两个互相看不顺眼的家伙都不会更加默契和同步了。

杰森拼命地挣扎，直到达米安卡住他的脖颈把他按在蝙蝠洞巨大的电脑屏幕前，他用的力气可能太大了点，杰森的脊背重重撞在坚硬的桌角上，电脑闪烁起荧光。他用嘶哑的嗓音咒骂达米安，生理性的泪水蒙上了气红的双眼：“达米安你他妈——”

“一个问题。”达米安提起他的衣领，“为什么要跑？”

达米安指的很明显是时间更长的那件事，而不是他见到红罗宾和蝙蝠侠转身就跑。

“谁要结婚！”杰森叫道，达米安把他翻了个身，一只手卡住他的手腕，膝盖抵在他的腰窝上逼他趴在桌子上，太棒了，他现在被关节技锁住动弹不得，所有的反抗都停了下来。

“错误答案。”提姆解开他的武装带和大腿上的枪带扔到一边，匕首和枪械叮叮当当地落了一地，好像他正在拆一个微型军火库。“如果你不想，你明知道可以离婚。”

杰森刚想说话，达米安就打断了他：“所以你还记得我说过的‘教育’吗？你离家出走那天？”

他很想回答不记得，但在这种情况下他不论怎么回答看起来都不会影响对方的决定，所以他决定抓紧时间嘲讽——在他还能说话的时候。“教什么？比如怎么绑架omega，两次？”

“教你怎么履行伴侣义务。”提姆接过话头，拉开抽屉取出一支润滑剂，杰森愣愣地看着他拧开盖子，半透明的液体落入掌心，再顺着指缝淌下来，一大团水滴落在他的裤子上，在深色布料洇湿了一片。他真的不想去思考为什么提姆会在蝙蝠洞里准备这种东西。“脱掉他的衣服。”

达米安生硬地顶了回去：“别命令我，德雷克。”

达米安站在杰森背后，杰森看不见他的动作，但这个完完全全把自己向全世界敞开的姿势让omega本能地感到紧张。他的裤子被拽下来的时候，暴露在冷空气中的皮肤不安地绷紧了。一些在omega生理课堂上学习的内容不合时宜地涌了上来——尽管他觉得那些课程内容都是狗屎，但这并不影响他记忆力超群的大脑把它们都记住。

“Spank，嗯？你以前得到过这种教训，记得吗？”更糟糕的是达米安就好像看穿了杰森在想什么一样，他的手掌落在杰森的脊背，然后向下揉捏着柔软的臀肉。那种刺激感很轻微，但强烈的羞耻冲刷着他泛红的脸颊。空气中alpha信息素的味道好像有点太浓了，某种血管里涌动的本能开始烦躁不安，渴望被垂涎、被征服。

“以防万一，你还记得我们之前的约定吧，达米安？”提姆问。

现任蝙蝠侠不耐烦地啧了一声：“当然。你先来。”杰森意识到身上的压制猛地一轻，他被人推了一把，向前跌跌撞撞落进了红罗宾怀里。“什么约定？”他一时没有反应过来。

“我和达米安打了一架，”提姆解释道，湿淋淋的手指掰开杰森的大腿时冰冷滑腻的感觉让他打了个哆嗦。他的胯骨被拉扯开，提姆托着他的腿根让他坐在自己的大腿上。“在和你结婚那天。”

结婚那天？杰森瞠目结舌地回想着那究竟是多久前的陈年往事。好吧。Alpha该死的胜负欲和蝙蝠们未雨绸缪的天性。杰森飞快地撇了撇嘴角：“你们有病——呃啊！”

他忍不住向前抓住了提姆的肩膀，因为两根指节向下插进了开合的穴口。提姆还没换掉的制服有点打滑，杰森必须得拼命支撑住身体重心，而且他确定他的大腿跟提姆的裤子都已经因为润滑剂湿了一片，在灯下亮闪闪地反光。

提姆的手指在他体内抽插着，当他坚定地碾平内壁每一寸褶皱时咕啾咕啾的水声会在蝙蝠洞里回荡，手指退出时又会带出一大股润滑液。杰森并不是一个追求肉体欲望的人，之前热潮期都是依靠抑制剂或者一两个小玩具撑过去，但他从来没觉得被打开的感觉有这么爽，好像一串电流顺着脊椎噼啪作响地窜上了脑后，他忍不住迎上去让提姆能更好地操进他，当提姆满足他的需求之后他会发出低声喘息。浓郁的、湿漉漉的信息素像垂在房间里的阴云。

“哈啊，这不、为什么——”杰森开始意识到有点不对劲，最开始他怀疑是自己的热潮期到了，因为他能感觉到下身前后都开始流水，他渴望被更大的、alpha的性器插入，乞求他们在他体内成结到腿都合不拢。但这种疯狂的念头太不正常了，就算达米安和提姆是他的伴侣——

达米安拿起那支润滑剂看了一眼，挑起眉毛：“包含催情剂成分？你的准备还真充分。”

提姆一边亲吻杰森裸露出的脖颈和胸膛，一边扯开他的上衣，现在杰森觉得全身皮肤都像是架在火上一样烧了起来，只有alpha的触碰能缓解那种饥渴的痛苦，但所有的接触只会点起更猛烈的火焰。

“杰是第一次，”他的手指拉扯着杰森胸前挺立的乳头，好像那是什么新奇有趣的玩具，直到两只乳头都变得又红又肿。杰森颤栗着，不知道应该迎上去还是把他推开。“当然要温柔一点。”

“操、操，别玩了……”杰森只能发出夹杂着咒骂的气音，他微弱地抗议道：“快点干我……”

“你可以自己去拿你想要的。”提姆用温柔的语气诱哄道，把杰森的手往自己的小腹上引，他的性器硬得发疼，但他更希望牵扯出杰森更多更新奇的反应。

杰森觉得自己的大脑大概已经变成一团糟了，好像提姆的手指把他的理智也一块搅碎了一样，他的脸像是喝醉了酒一样涨红，兴奋过度的身体根本无法拒绝提姆的引诱。解开制服复杂的暗扣和拉链废费了他一点劲，越是急迫地想要那些设计精巧的机关看起来就越复杂，他的指尖都在发抖，偏偏提姆一副作壁上观的表情。如果不是他的武装带被提姆丢在一边，杰森真想掏出他的匕首直接割断它们。终于解开制服的时候，他们两个都舒了口气。

杰森握住那根勃起的阴茎，顶端冒出透明的液体，他艰难地吞咽着，当然了，提姆是alpha，就算他平时表现得不像一个典型的强势的上位者，但alpha跟omega生理构造的差异在此刻显而易见。没有omega会有这么大的尺寸。他的身体兴奋地流着水希望快点把alpha的性器放进去，但心理上来说，他触电般地畏缩了一下，因为提姆会整个操进去的念头而恐惧。

达米安发出一个弹舌音，不耐烦地催促道：“如果陶德你不快点的话，我就直接把你按在德雷克的阴茎上。”他说话时咧开的双唇露出了两颗尖尖的犬牙。

杰森能想象出那幅画面，他知道达米安能像抱布娃娃一样把他抱起来，然后提姆会粗暴地从下往上把他钉在自己的性器上。他因为幻想头晕眼花、呼吸急促。

“不……”他深吸了一口气，试着慢慢坐下去，龟头顶开湿漉漉的穴口几乎没有遇到阻碍，湿软的甬道紧紧绞住alpha的感觉让他和提姆都发出了低喘。

但接下来就不是那么容易了。好吧，他得承认最主要的困难是他自己的心理障碍，他实际上并不抗拒性行为，更不用说他的伴侣是达米安和提姆，这会让哥谭很多omega发疯的。但生理课本中的内容总会不合时宜地闯进他的大脑里，并且还是三百六十度立体声循环播放——高潮时alpha会在omega体内成结，性器会打开宫口确保omega能够完全受孕——他发誓他不想被任何人结住，更何况是怀孕。

一巴掌落在了他的屁股上。杰森尖叫一声，身体不由自主地失去了平衡，深深地坐了下去，埋在体内的性器打开了紧窄的骨盆，深入到让他恐惧的位置，重重击打在那圈紧绷的肌肉上。“操、操，不，疼、好疼——”他说谎了，强烈而直白的快感让他的理智像冰淇淋一样融化成乱七八糟的一团，食髓知味的感觉让他害怕以后他再也没法靠自己的手指或者玩具度过热潮期。他眼圈都开始泛红，恶狠狠地瞪着达米安，年轻的蝙蝠侠毫无愧疚，声音夹杂着跃跃欲试的施虐欲：“帮你一把。”

但很快提姆就让他没有心思去想别的事情了，他双手扣住杰森的腰——那段陡然收窄的弧线能让所有雄性生物垂涎——又快又重地打开他，每一次龟头都碾过那道狭窄的宫口，他一直涌出来的液体好像永远都不会停下。杰森的嘴巴里发出一连串失控的呻吟，无意识地一边小声啜泣一边叫红罗宾的名字。

达米安凑过来，皱着眉捏住他的下颌，把那张嘴巴堵上了。杰森先是愣了一下，然后配合地环住了达米安的肩膀，方便alpha更加深入的侵略。达米安的吻几乎毫无技巧，就像他本人的风格一样直接而暴力，但是该死——杰森晕乎乎地想——妈的他喜欢这个。舌头在他口腔里搅弄时发出了啧啧的水声，好像在他大脑里形成一种奇异又色情的混响，他开始缺氧，呼吸急促。他的嘴巴和后穴都被占满的时候，达米安和提姆的手还落在他身上，揉弄着他饱满的胸膛和漂亮的腹肌。

“天啊，杰森。”提姆低声赞叹道，他直白的夸奖让杰森感觉整个人像是坠入了潮湿浓稠的迷雾一样晕头转向，“看看你的胸，又大又软，你真的有在按照我们教的好好锻炼，是吗？”

操，不是。杰森试图发出微弱的抗议，他是锻炼了，可是才不是为了现在被他们玩弄。但他什么话都说不出来，甚至在达米安松开钳制之后，他真的被引导着低下头，看着自己的胸在提姆的掌心揉捏，尝试将它们拢成一团，像两只柔软的小鸽子。

达米安的手则顺着脊椎滑了下去，指尖在杰森被撑开的穴口打转。杰森像触电一样猛地弹了起来，瞪大眼睛不可思议地瞪着他。

“你要一起？”提姆问。说实话，达米安已经比他想象得要耐心多了，就算表面看上去大相径庭，他也知道他们的本质是一样的，没人不想独占他们伴侣的全部，但做不到的时候他们选择各自退让一步，就像他们打的那场架。

杰森惊恐地摇头，试着远离达米安：“不、不行，这不可能——”这太超过了，但他一团糟的大脑甚至想不出除了“不”字之外的拒绝理由。提姆把他抱了起来，将他的腿折叠在胸前方便达米安的动作，他感觉自己就像一个被随意摆弄的洋娃娃。

“你可以的，”达米安的手指在穴口颤抖的边缘寻找到了入口，一根指节插进去的时候，杰森因为轻微的痛苦而颤抖。但另一方面，一想到他会被两根性器插入的事实，他不停流水的后穴就开始兴奋地抽动。“我们会把你打开到不能再打开，陶德。”

“操，不，不要，达米安——”杰森把头埋在提姆的肩膀上发出一串呜咽，因为无意识地哭泣嗓音开始变得沙哑，而红罗宾抚摸着他柔软的黑发安慰他。但是这不能改变达米安的意志，他把湿淋淋的手指拔了出来，坚定地、一寸一寸打开了杰森的穴口。太大了。太深了。杰森张开嘴，除了支离破碎的喘息之外的所有声音都被卡在喉咙里，他以为他会被撕裂、被弄坏，但直到达米安插到最深都没有，狭窄的肌肉拼命抵抗着侵犯者，阴茎碾平内壁的褶皱让它们颤抖着打开时，快感几乎与疼痛一样鲜明。

“你这么棒，杰。”提姆亲吻着他的耳尖，赞叹像轻柔的羽毛一样扫过敏感的耳廓，“我知道你会为我们做到的。”杰森几乎没法思考，一边抽噎一边点头。他的手掌缓慢地抚摸过杰森的小腹，现在那里被顶起了一个浅浅的、淫秽的弧度，好像某种雌性怀孕的暗示，他在他们身上哭得那么漂亮，有种强悍和脆弱交织的矛盾美感。

达米安停了一会，等待杰森的身体适应这种状况，然后开始试探性地退出了一点。他真的被填得太满了，杰森头晕眼花，达米安的阴茎蹭过被扩张到极限的甬道时他能清楚意识到软嫩的穴肉被拉扯的感觉。

达米安咬住杰森脖颈后的腺体，尖利的犬齿刺破了皮肤，舔舐着那块脆弱的信息素腺，alpha信息素涌进来的感觉让他下身又淌出了一大股水。

“我们以后可以多来点这个，”达米安说话的时候体内的两根阴茎重重地撞了进去，击打着紧闭的宫口，他能感觉到那圈肌肉正在alpha的侵犯中迅速软化，他正在被打开，就像生理课本上说的，他们最终会插进那个紧窄的小口。“不然你分娩的时候会很痛苦。”

“操、操你的……”杰森连一句完整的脏话说出来都吃力，但他拼命地摇头，“我不、不要怀孕——”

“恐吓他能满足你幼稚的自尊心吗？”提姆故意呛了达米安一句，也许他也一样幼稚，因为即使拥有同一个伴侣他们也想争出胜负。他低声安慰道：“没关系，我们会尊重你的意愿。”

杰森一句话都说不出来，因为提姆充满侵略欲的动作与他温柔的语气完全相反，当他们插到最深处时强烈到可怕的快感冲刷过他每一根血管，杰森只觉得好像全世界都在他眼后放烟花。偶尔才能得到照顾的性器颤抖着，前端冒出大颗大颗的液体，从腿根到脚趾的皮肤都泛起充血的颜色。“太深了——我、哈啊，我要射了——”

“射吧。”提姆说，他的指尖刮过杰森涨红的阴茎，杰森尖叫着，顶端颤栗两下射了出来，他感觉自己就像一块迅速融化的黄油，又像是正在淹没他的快感中不断向下坠落的溺水者，如果不是提姆和达米安把他钉在原地他会因为脱力滑下去的。

“我已经、已经不……”杰森的声音剧烈地嘶哑着，尽管他一直在抗拒，花费更多的力气拒绝屈服于本能，但最终他还是忍不住小声求饶起来，泪水从眼眶滚落出来。“提姆……”

提姆亲了亲他打湿的睫毛：“你得向我们保证不再逃跑才行。”

杰森哽了一下，咬住自己的嘴唇：“我保证——”

达米安用手撬开他的嘴巴，揉捏着红肿的唇瓣，他说话时的气息落在杰森耳边。

“但你知道今晚还没结束，对吧？”


End file.
